<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behave. by emraz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378854">Behave.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emraz/pseuds/emraz'>emraz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emraz/pseuds/emraz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: You and Law get some much needed alone time upon the Polar Tang, who says morning sex can’t be both cute and rough?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behave.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          You wake up in a haze. Twinkling blue sunlight peeking through the submarine’s windows told you the day had started, but you were far from wanting to leave the warm haven you and the surgeon of death had created. You silently laughed every time someone used that nickname for Law, as you too, took him that seriously not long ago.</p><p>          The strong arms around you squeezed tighter as Law noticed you were awake.</p><p>           “Don’t go,” he mumbled, “We have plenty of time, remember?”</p><p>His voice was soft and smooth and as he spoke his sleepy eyes barely opened to look down at you. You buried your face into his chest and sighed.</p><p>           “If we stay in here forever, your crew is going to think something’s wrong with us.” You laughed as you planted soft kisses across his tattooed chest and up his neck. “I know you get off on being mysterious, but I’d like to step foot on land at least once while we’re here.”</p><p>           A small smile crept upon Law’s face as you made your way closer to his lips.</p><p>           “Who’s stopping you?” He whispered to you just before you made contact with him. He was so sparing when it came to attention around the crew that, while having been at sea for weeks, leaving the confines of the captain’s quarters was exciting but daunting. You didn’t want the small bit of freedom to end.</p><p>           You ran your fingers through his black hair, still messy from the long night before. His lips pressed into yours lazily but the electricity was ever present. You softly bit his lower lip and smiled, his grey eyes now awake and looking straight into your own. Law reached down below the blanket you were tangled in and grabbed at your ass to pull you up closer to him. His lips pressed against your neck and warm breath sent shivers up your spine. He bit hard enough to surely leave a bruise.</p><p>           “Good morning.” You joked, a sly grin spreading across your face.</p><p>           You sat upright on top of him, feeling his length growing harder beneath you. You ground your hips against him and with only two layers between you, you began to feel your lower stomach tighten with anticipation. Law grabbed your hips and held you in place, his eyes traveling down your body. He let out a soft laugh.</p><p>           “You’re going to kill me someday, you know that? You’ll be the death of me.” His dark eyes had a hungry gaze and his hands found their way up to your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers to tease you.</p><p>“Killing a warlord through relatively peaceful means. My bounty would be bigger than yours has ever been.” You smile and Law’s gaze returns to your eyes, another hint of a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. His arm finds the small of your back and he flips you over. Your messy hair lands in your face and strong hands pin you down onto the bed. You smirk up at him, teasing him to no avail.</p><p>“Too much?” You pry. He raises his brow at you and shakes his head in disbelief.</p><p>Law grabs your wrists and holds them above your head. As his lips meet yours, Law’s free hand presses between your legs. With his lips crashing into you, a tiny moan escapes you when his fingertips dip below the thin satin separating you from his touch. Every kiss is more passionate than the last, he begins drawing small circles around your center while you buck your hips up into his hand. Law sets your wrists free, and you pull at his briefs in yearning.</p><p>“What do you want, y/n-ya?” He growls. “Show me.”</p><p>“Gladly.”</p><p>With that, you slide them down to just above his knees and grab his girth in your hand, now feeling how heated he’s become. A hitched breath escapes him. In these moments he was always so stoic yet so flustered. He demands control yet has such a cuteness about him that, without the fierceness in his eyes and the power behind his movements, it would almost be difficult to take him seriously. Law stands up, your hand still stroking his length, and slides off the rest of his bottoms. He tosses them to lay with the crumpled blanket on the floor. You follow suit and move down to the metal surface, where the crumpled sheets thankfully cushion your knees. You arch your back just enough so he can admire your ass from above and spread your knees apart as if he were under you. Law gently lifts your chin up with a single finger. Your hair in tangles, makeup smudged haphazardly, and yet he looked at you as if he’d never seen anything so beautiful.</p><p>           You lick his length from base to tip ever so gently, before enveloping his member in your mouth. With long smooth strokes, your hand moves with your lips as you flick your tongue around his tip. You suck your cheeks in and look up at him, an expression of bliss smeared across his face. Seeing him this vulnerable only turns you on more, and as your strokes quicken you begin to feel Law’s hands grip your hair firmly on the back of your head. He’s going to fuck your mouth and you’re going to let him, involuntarily letting out moans that illicit sounds from Law he’d only trust you with hearing. His hands hold your head tightly, and you grab his thighs just to remain stable. The only thought in your head is of him inside you, every thrust in your mouth would be heaven between your legs. Even after hours of fooling around the night before, your slit is aching with want. With <strong><em>need</em></strong>. Law gives small grunts as you feel him growing harder and harder in your mouth. You look up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to touch you. To give you the release that’s burning at your core. Seeing Law overwhelmed with such lust does nothing but make you want him more. You never thought you’d allow someone to be this way with you, but seeing him drop his guard and give his everything to you is enough to make you realize you wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>           Finally Law relents, allowing you to slow the pace and catch your breath. You release your mouth and wipe it clean, but before you can stand all the way up, he lifts you by the waist and you wrap your legs around him.</p><p>“You’ve been so good, y/n.” Law hisses into your ear. You’re so wet from his touch that you slide up and down his cock with ease, grinding against him just to get the contact you’ve been aching for.</p><p>“I need you.” You plead. “I want all of you.”</p><p>A devilish seriousness creeps upon his face. Law turns you around and pushes you back onto the bed only to join on his knees from behind. He grabs you by your hair once again and pulls to bring your face closer to him, kissing you ravenously. He brings his cock up between your legs, allowing him to enter you with ease. The tattooed hand releases your hair and in turn grips you by the throat, while another wraps around your torso to knead at your breast. You push back onto him out of pure instinct, and begin riding him steadily. With long strokes, your need to feel every inch of him grew as he glided in and out of you. Moans now left your lips uncontrollably, the knot in your stomach burning hot and intense as you felt a climax building.</p><p>“Come for me. “ Law commands, his hand leaving your chest and wasting no time to find your clit. Circling motions send you into a haze, a wave of pleasure enveloping your entire body. You cry out his name in utter bliss. The orgasm makes you shake and tighten around him and he thrusts into you, allowing you to ride out the peak. Your nails are now digging into his thighs and his grip is tightening around you. Law releases you from the chokehold and pushes your shoulders down. Your face is buried in the sheets and with muffled moans, you push your ass as far back onto Law’s hips as he will allow, trying to get every inch of him inside of you. You wiggle your hips playfully underneath him until his hands clench your ass with an iron grip, stopping you in your tracks. He pulls out slowly, with just the tip of his length resting at your entrance.</p><p>“Behave, Y/N.”</p><p>You cry out your captain’s name defiantly, fighting his hold in attempt to get closer to him. Law slaps your ass and grips it once again, the stinging pain sending expletives to cross your lips. He spanks you again, harder. Your stifled whimper turns into a moan as he pushes into you, each thrust more passionate than the last. You can feel he’s close, Law’s losing his steadiness and giving in to desire. His breath is becoming heavier, his movements faster. You feel another orgasm building inside you, and can’t help from pursuing it. You grind onto him, and for once he allows you to. He, too, wants what you’re chasing. Your movements are in unison and you’re so close, the warlord’s name repeating over and over begging him to let you finish. You feel his hot breath against your back as he bends over to kiss you. His arm wraps down around your abdomen and reaches down to the wetness between your legs. After he finds your bundle of nerves, you arch your back in ecstasy as a second orgasm envelopes your body. You lose control and buck your hips more fiercely, grinding against Law relentlessly.</p><p>“Y/N-“</p><p>Law could hardly get your name out before he pulled out, spilling himself across your back with a heavy sigh. You jiggle your ass for him when his cock slides along the crease in your back, the remnants of his orgasm dripping onto you.  A moment of relief passed before either of you moved to fix yourselves.</p><p>“Room.”</p><p>You never got used to his power, feeling slightly dizzy every time you entered the blue dome that surrounded you. The easy cleanup was a perk you hadn’t expected when you’d gotten together, but it was a convenience you happily welcomed.</p><p>You turn around to lay back down and drop onto the bed out of exhaustion.</p><p>“We’re going to have problems if you keep misbehaving like this.” Law gave you a smirk as he stood to grab the blankets off the floor.</p><p>“It sure didn’t seem like you had an issue.” You joked as he wrapped the blanket and his arms around you, ensnaring you in a warm embrace. You kiss Law’s tattooed chest and then his lips. He reciprocates with the softest of kisses.</p><p>“I love you.” Law whispered. The heat that spread across your cheeks is undeniable, and you bury your face into his chest.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Law kisses the top of your head and nuzzles his nose into your hair. You can’t help smiling as hard as you are, and he squeezes you closer. You missed him so terribly. The months of sailing and fighting had you starved for his touch. You knew he felt it too, but it’s so much harder to get him to admit how he feels. The impenetrable walls he put up would only come down in moments when you were alone. It was just enough to keep you yearning for him.</p><p>“Let’s enjoy this a little while longer. The world can wait.” Law kissed your forehead, and before you knew it you were both fast asleep in each other’s arms, not allowing another opportunity for anything to pull you apart.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>